


Morning-Leerens (and side ships)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Charles Lee is a sweetheart, Gay John Laurens, John likes artz, M/M, Trans John Laurens, leerens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm challenging myself to finish a whole book, with multiple chapters.This is also for all those peeps like me who want something 'a bit different', even if that could mean a thousand different things itself.~Set in a neighborhood, modern setting, with unusual... occurrences.





	1. Entry 000

Erm, this is just a few words before I start. You can definitely skip this if you won't, it isn't connected to the story.

So, I'm starting this new book for two main reasons. It will probably be filled with some grammatical errors here and there, due to the fact that I write on a program that does not have spell-check. I apologize very much for that. 

Reason Number 1: I have never succeeded at writing something with multiple chapters, a story with multiple chapters. With this book, this is something that is really really important. I really want to finish a book with multiple chapters and not regret it to the bottom of my heart.

Reason Number 2: Sometimes I notice these things in some very nice fanfics that just... tick me off for some reason. Like how when Character A meets Character B and they instantly fall in love. I'm not saying that is impossible, but it isn't very likely. See, the human brain works, that when you see someone more and more often and have more and more interaction with them, the brain starts to trust them more and recognize them as familiar. It puts them in the comfort zone. And that is how you start liking a person. That is how you get crushed at school and/or work, because you see the people around you so much. So, yeah, that's my little rant.

Leerens isn't my favorite ship, I was only recently introduced by it a bit more than just knowing that it exists, so writing this book will be quite a challenge when you also take the two main reasons I am writing it. I will include some other ships here and there, but the main focus will always return back to Laurens X Lee.

The chapters will be called 'entries' because, after all, this is kind of a challenge. This is entry 000, a few words about the book and stuff.


	2. Entry 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry Number 1: An Introduction to one of the boys, but without a name and personality. Aka describing his appearance, bedroom, and the little town he lives in. Nothing much happens, but you would like to read this to understand more about the character.

7 am.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

A freckled hand arose out from the sheets, from the bed, tiredly, searching for the alarm clock on the bed stand and hitting it. Unfortunately, that isn't how it works, due to the fact that it isn't an alarm clock, it's a phone. The hand took the phone, the technology almost slipping out of it's grip because of the tiredness of the person whom it belongs to. A head, surrounded by wild chestnut-colored curls, was sinking into the pillow, the body wrapped in a burrito-like style in the blankets. The girl that this body belongs to swiped across the screen with her thumb, turning off the alarm.

The girl groaned into the pillow. She stayed in bed for a couple more minutes, before slowly standing up in a way, that it looked like a zombie, rising from it's grave. She stared into nothingness for a couple seconds. Her chestnut, curly hair, was down. It was messy and all over the place because of the sleep. It was a bit wet where the girl had laid her face on it, drooling in her sleep. The skin of the girl was like kissed by the sun itself and littered with freckles, resembling the way the stars are scattered across the night sky. 

She was dressed in a T-shirt, way too big for her, colored in a cold yet light shade of blue, that, when showered from the sun, quite a bit resembled sea blue. Yet it wasn't lit up by the sun, not a single light beam going through the heavy, dis-colorized curtain that guarded the window. The lack of color on the curtain really matched the outside appearance of the house the girl lived in- grey, dull. 

But the appearance of the little town the girl lived in did not match the people that lived in it. Te people were colorful. There all kinds of people, from rainbow, gay men, with energetic and cocky attitudes, to dark, mysterious and closed off women. If right now you can think of the weirdest person that you've met, there's probably one that is five times weirder in this small town. 

Let's go back inside. 

The girl looked around her bedroom. It wasn't dark, it just wasn't... light either. It was just... it. It was colored in all shades of blue, green, and turquoise. All of them were a bit pastel-like, not very saturated, not very dark but not very light either. Well, they fell a bit more on the light side. Pastel is the best way they could be described for now. 

In the bedroom there was a big bed in the middle, pressed up to the wall, yet the bed was for one person, with turquoise sheets and white pillows. There was also a big wardrobe with a double door on the left, next to the window, a wall-mirror in front of the bed, a full body mirror against the wall next to the wardrobe, a messy desk in front of the bed. On the right there were all kinds of stuff: a big, vertical box for dirty clothes (eve though they were scattered all around the floor), a swivel chair, a medium-sized library, a bed stand on the side of the bed, an empty canvas, a small drawer table with art supplies in and on it, etc. 

Anyways, hope you had enough detail to imagine it well. 

The girl stood up from the bed, her body still sore from the sleep, as tired as her mind. She walked to the window, pulling the curtains apart, letting beautiful sunlight stream through the big window, lighting up the room. The girl smiled a bit to herself. After than she walked to the wardrobe and got dressed up, half of the clothes picked up from the floor instead of the wardrobe. 

She decided to wear a turquoise short yet baggy shirt with short sleeves and a hood. On the front it said 'I'm like the ocean, I can be chill but I can also murder a clusterfuck of people'. She also wore a pair of white, almost tight jeans and some blue boots. You know, that neutral blue that it neither light nor dark, neither warm nor cold. It's just... blue. After she brushed her curly hair, and tied into a high ponytail, she looked at herself in the full body mirror and scrunched up her nose. She removed the hoodie, remembering something, and putting on a chest binder. 

Shit, I've been misgendering this person the whole fucking time. 

Soo.. yeah. Just pretend I've been using he/him pronouns please. Because his person is a boy, not a girl. Big apologies for the mistake. 

Anyways, the boy put on the chest binder and after than put the hoodie back on. When he looked at himself in the mirror, it looked better. The shirt he was wearing was showing a bit of his abs, which helped to create a bit more of a masculine look for himself. Good. 

The boy went to the kitchen, which was in the same room as the living room, and made himself some coffee, with a lot of both milk and sugar. He drank it in silence, letting his min wander around freely, enjoying the feeling of warm coffee on a chill morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First entry! Just describing stuffs. I think you can guess which one of the boys this is, the next entry will be the same as this one but about the other boy. Hope you enjoyed? XDD
> 
> -Da Flangst Lairde


	3. Entry 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry Number 2: An Introduction to the other one of the boys, also without a name and personality. Aka, once again, describing his appearance, bedroom, and the little town he lives in. Nothing much happens, but you would like to read this to understand more about the character.

7 am.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

A light hand arose out from the sheets, from the bed, tiredly, searching for the phone on the ground and picking it up. The object almost slipped out of it's grip because of the tiredness of the person whom it belongs to. A head was sinking into the pillow, the body only lightly covered by the blankets. The boy that this body belongs to swiped across the screen with his thumb, turning off the alarm.

The boy sighed into the pillow. He stood up up in a way, that you would have never guessed he's slept the whole night, refreshed. He stretched his arms up, breathing in the morning air. His black, short-ish hair was styled to one side, yet a bit of it was falling to the other and/or on his face. It was messy yet not much because of it's length and they way it was taken care of. The skin of the skin was rather fair, and clear of anything. It was smooth, and his cheeks looked like he was permanently blushing, but it was just his skin. 

He was dressed in a tank top, exactly his size, colored in a neutral shade of grey. In the dark, it would have looked somewhat black, bit it wasn't dark in the room. The grey, dull curtains on the window weren't very thick, allowing some light to come inside the room. The grey and lifeless feeling the curtains brought was complimented by the way the town the boy lived in was like. It was small, grey, seemingly lifeless. Yet that isn't the case. 

The appearance of the little town the boy lived in did not match the people that lived in it. The people were colorful. There all kinds of people, from rainbow, gay men, with energetic and cocky attitudes, to dark, mysterious and closed off women. If right now you can think of the weirdest person that you've met, there's probably one that is five times weirder in this small town. 

Let's go back inside. 

The boy looked around his bedroom, thinking about what to do next. It wasn't dark, it just wasn't... light either. It was just... it. It was colored in all shades of white, grey, and some black here and there, looking pretty modern. All of them were soft and carefully chosen to not make the eye want to burn. 

In the bedroom there was a big bed pressed up to the left wall by it's side, right under the window, yet the bed was for two people, with white sheets and white pillows. There was also a small wardrobe with a single door on the right, close to the door, a wall-mirror on the right side of the room, a tidy desk behind the bed. There was also other things in the room, like a cork board with many pictures and other stuff hanging on it, a small net for dirty clothes hanging from the wall, two wall shelves with some stuff on them, and other small details. 

Anyways, hope you had enough detail to imagine it well.

The boy stood up from the bed, his body looking quite refreshed, like he did actually get rest from the sleep. He walked to the window, pulling the curtains apart, letting beautiful sunlight stream through the big window, lighting up the room. The boy smiled a bit to himself. After that he walked to the wardrobe and got dressed up.

He decided to wear a plain white, baggy tank top, his size, and a black hoodie with a zip on top of it, never zipping it up. He also wore a pair of white, tight jeans and some black boots. After that, he brushed his straight, black hair to the side. He looked at himself in the wall mirror and smiled a bit to himself. He looked quite elegant, yet quite modern at the same time. The black and white contrasted each other, but the way they were picked made them compliment each other. 

The boy went to the kitchen, which was in the same room as the living room, and made himself some tea, with only two tea spoons of sugar, nothing else. He drank it in while listening to the birds outside chirp and sing their morning songs, letting his mind wander around freely, enjoying the feeling of warm tea on a chill morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second entry! Describing more stuffs. I think you can also guess which one of the boys this is. As I said, this entry is the same thing as the last one, but abut the second boyo. The next entry will be the characters starting to do stuff aaand name reveal. Hope you enjoyed! 842 words.
> 
> -Da Flangst Lairde


	4. Entry 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry 003: This is something I drew. You can definitely skip this

Also, don't be surprised that it isn't a chapter. I told you, these aren't chapters, these are entries for the challenge I made for myself. Entries for a challenge could be art as well, if the rules don't specifically say it's supposed to be a writing. Aka I'm just defending myself because I want to show my art. It's hella massive because of the pixels, it's 3400x3500 soo yeh, I had to make it smaller to fit here

Btw by the same name as here aka DaFlangstLairde you can find me on Wattpad, Archive Of Our Own (obviously), DeviantArt (DA), and YouTube. Just a little shameless self-advertisement. If you want, go on one of my other profiles and say I sent you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Da Flangst Lairde


	5. Not An Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a concept for an AU I have

I decided to call it The Improv AU or The Improvised AU Not because it's improvised itself But because that's what it circles around So, in this world, there is a certain plan, an certain method, for everything. From things like, you want to fight? You are supposed to do it in a certain way; You want to simply cook dinner? You are supposed to do it in a certain way. So, the idea is, that there are these people, The Improvisers. They are people who go off the rails when it comes to doing things. Like, have an example: You want to cook dinner but don't have a pot? Most people, the normal people, will go to the story and buy one, or cook a different kind of dinner. But the Improvisers, they don't do that. They get creative and improvise, using a metal bowl instead of a pot. The Improvisers are pretty much hunted down, because the normal people and the people ruling the country don't like them, they like the way it is. If someone is an improviser, they will b taken away from everyone, and sent to a 'fixing' center, where the ways that things are supposed to be and are supposed to be done get pushed into their brains until the Improviser is pretty much brainwashed.


End file.
